heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Story 01
is a short story that was published shortly after the release of Heavy Object, as part of the Heavy Object: First Contact book included in Dengeki Black Maoh Volume 10, released on December 17th 2009. The story was re-released for Kamachi Kazuma's 10th Anniversary and was included in Dengeki Kamachi Kazuma 10th Anniversary Bunko. Synopsis After a dispute between the coallition forces that had liberated Oceania from its military dictatorship, war erupted between the Legitimacy Kingdom and the Faith Organization. The 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion was sent after the Faith Organization Object Aphrodite. Due to the long period of battles, the Aphrodite had not been able to receive its special maintenance or replenish its ammunition and the chemicals used for its main cannon. Taking advantage of that, the 37th and the Baby Magnum start attacking it on its way to its base zone. While the Object is distracted by fighting the Baby Magnum, the 37th's infantry prepares a trap for it using a Floor Heater, hoping to disrupt its movements long enough for the Baby Magnum to destroy it. As the battle rages Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell are tasked with finishing the preparations for the ambush, as an enemy counterattack had left the trap unfinished. The duo secure a motorcyle and arrive at the Floor Heater's location in time to start the preparations. Despite their best efforts, the two Objects start approaching the trap while they are still doing the final test, and the Floor Heater's activation battery turns out to have been shorted out by the sand. Quenser and Heivia manage to solve this problem by replacing the battery with their motorcycle's. However, as they are preparing to spring the trap on the Aphrodite, Quenser receives a radio request for help from the 37th's 9th Platoon, which had been deployed near Roadshow City. The 9th Platoon had encountered an enemy convoy transporting supplies for the Aphrodite, and when they engaged it the Faith Organization had deployed a carbon weapon. Upon unsuccesfully trying to come up with ways for the 9th Platoon to survive, Quenser ends up asking Milinda to go save them in the Baby Magnum, leaving the Aphrodite to him and Heivia. After the Baby Magnum leaves the Aphrodite starts approaching the trap, fully aware of it and the presence of Quenser and Heivia due to its advanced sensors. The two are saved by the Baby Magnum causing a sandstorm in its attempt to save the 9h Platoon, which blinds the Aphrodite's sensors. After the Aphrodite leaves and the sandstorm is over Quenser and Heivia discuss the weakness they've just found, with Quenser concluding they can beat the Aphrodite. After the Aphrodite arrives at its base, its Elite exits the Object. As he leaves he notices a message Quenser and Heivia had written on the side of its float as a taunt: “You won’t be so lucky next time.” The Elite can't help but laugh in exciment as he thinks the battle with the 37th should be fun. Major Events *Quenser and Heivia are involved in the 37th's battle against a Faith Organization Object in Oceania. Though their initial strategy fails, they manage to find a weakness and leave a message for the enemy Elite which is found during a break in the fighting. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Froleytia Capistrano *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini Technology *Floor Heater Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Aphrodite/Strategic Antenna (Faith Organization) Locations *Oceania Adaptation *Anime: N/A *Manga: Heavy Object S Chapters 15, 16, 17, 18 & 19 Trivia References Category:Short Stories